Saccharophagus degradans 2-40 (formerly Microbulbifer degradans 2-40) is a rod-shaped, aerobic, marine bacterium isolated from the surface of decomposing saltwater cord grass, Spartina alterniflora, in the lower Chesapeake Bay (Andrykovitch and Marx, 1988). S. degradans 2-40 is related to a group of marine γ-subgroup proteobacteria capable of degrading complex polysaccharides (CPs) (Ekborg et al., 2005; Gonzalez and Weiner, 2000), a critical function in the marine food web. S. degradans 2-40 is unique among these bacteria due to its ability to utilize CPs of algal, higher plant, fungal, and animal origins, such as agar, alginate, cellulose, chitin, β-glucan, laminarin, pectin, pullulan, starch, and xylan, as sole carbon and energy sources (Andrykovitch and Marx, 1988; Ensor et al., 1999; Howard et al., 2003; Kelly et al., 1990). The mechanism by which this bacterium degrades these normally recalcitrant substrates has been established only for the chitinolytic system (Howard et al., 2003).
Agar, a cell wall constituent of many red algae (Rhodophytd), exists in nature as a mixture of unsubstituted and substituted agarose polymers that form an agarocolloid gel (Craigie, 1990; Duckworth and Yaphe, 1970). Agarose is composed of repeating neoagarobiose units (3-6-anhydro-L-galactose-α1-3-D-galactose) joined by β1-4 bonds that form a helix in aqueous environments. The galactose moieties of the repeating neoagarobiose units can be methylated, pyruvated, sulfonated, or glycosylated to form various substituted derivatives with different gelling and solubility characteristics. Up to 70% of the algal cell wall can be agar polymers. The remaining material consists of other galactans and embedded xylan and cellulose microfibrils.
Agarolytic organisms are common, but comparatively few agarase systems have been characterized. Agar-degrading organisms were first reported by Gran in 1902 (Swartz and Gordon, 1959). Since then, at least 30 bacteria with this capacity have been identified. The vast majority of these bacteria are marine isolates belonging to the following genera: Agarivorans (Ohta et al., 2005), Alterococcus (Shieh and Jean, 1998), Alteromonas (Potin et al., 1993), Cytophaga (Turvey and Christison, 1967; Van der Meulen and Harder, 1975), Microbulbifer (Ohta et al., 2004a; Ohta et al., 2004b), Microscilla (Zhong et al., 2001), Pseudoalteromonas (Belas, 1989; Morrice et al., 1983a; Morrice et al., 1983b; Schroeder et al., 2003), Pseudomonas (Ha et al., 1997; Kang et al., 2003), Vibrio (Aoki et al., 1990; Araki et al., 1998; Sugano et al., 1994a; Sugano et al., 1993; Sugano et al., 1994b), and Zobellia (Allouch et al., 2003; Barbeyron et al., 2001). Agarase activity has also been observed in bacteria isolated from terrestrial environments, such as Paenibacillus spp. (Hosoda et al., 2003; Uetanabaro et al., 2003) and Streptomyces coelicolor (Bibb et al., 1987).
Each of these organisms is thought to degrade agar by using one of two biochemical pathways that employ a variety of secreted agarases. Most known agarolytic bacteria use secreted β-agarases to cleave agarose initially at the β1,4 linkages between neoagarobiose units. In this pathway, β-agarase I is thought to endolytically degrade agarose to neoagarooligosaccharides, with neoagarotetraose as the smallest product (Morrice et al., 1983a; Morrice et al., 1983b). These neoagarooligosaccharides appear to be degraded further by a β-agarase II to yield neoagarohexaose, neoagarotetraose, and neoagarobiose (Morrice et al., 1983a; Morrice et al., 1983b). This enzyme can have both endolytic and exolytic activities. A neoagarobiose hydrolase then cleaves neoagarobiose to its constituent monosaccharides. A few bacterial species employ an α-agarase pathway in which the α1,3 linkage within neoagarobiose units is cleaved initially. For example, Alteromonas agarlyticus secretes a depolymerizing agarase that yields agarotetraose (Potin et al., 1993). While the activities of these enzymes have been demonstrated and some have been purified, the nucleotide sequences of comparatively few agarase genes have been determined. GH16, GH50, and GH86 domains have been reported to be present in β-agarases and GH96 domains in α-agarases (see the Carbohydrate Active Enzymes (CAZY) database; (Coutinho and Henrissat, 1999a)). There is at least one report of a partial amino-terminal sequence of an α-neoagarooligosaccharide hydrolase (Sugano et al., 1994a).
S. degradans 2-40 is capable of rapid growth on agarose as the sole carbon source, degrading agar nearly twice as quickly as Pseudoalteromonas atlantica, and appears to produce multiple agarases (Whitehead et al., 2001). The mechanism by which S. degradans 2-40 degrades agar is thought to involve a β-agarase system (Whitehead et al., 2001). Recently, the genome sequence of S. degradans 2-40 was completed to enable the application of genomic approaches to the characterization of this agarolytic system.
There are numerous applications of agar and its enzymatically derived by-products. Neoagarobiose is highly sought for cosmetic applications, including moisturizers, and for its ability to whiten melanoma cells. Neoagarobiose is desirable for moisturizer formulations because it has a higher hygroscopic ability than glycerol or hyaluronic acid, typical moisturizing reagents. Besides being able to whiten melanoma cells, it also has low cytotoxicity (Kobayashi et al., 1997) and is hypoallergenic. Neoagarobiose is not readily available commercially, due to a challenges in its synthesis, and difficulty to produce from primary sources, such as agar.
Publications referred to throughout the specification are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.